Forever
by Welchers
Summary: Picks up during prom where Stephenie left off. Someone from Edwards past comes back to haunt him, what will happen! Please R&R it is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh, but constructive critisism is welcome. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer_

Chapter 1

_And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat. _

Chills went up and down my spine as I felt his cold breath on my neck. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I want to be with you," I paused, "forever." I could see the pain in his eyes, I knew he wasn't sure about doing this, but I wanted it, and I was ready for it, the pain would be worth forever with Edward.

"I still don't know if I can do this Bella, I don't know if I can live knowing I condemned you to such a life, that I took so much away from you." It hurt me so much to see him like this, but I knew he would realize this was what was meant to happen, we were made for each other.

"I want this Edward," I reassured him, "and as long as I am with you, it will be worth it. What are you going to do when I get old and die? We were meant for each other, you know neither of us would be happy with anyone else."

"Yes, you are right about that, no one could ever compare to you."

"So, will you do it?"

"You are absolutely sure you are ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then, hold still."

Like I could move if I tried, I thought to myself.

As he leaned into my neck once more his scent overwhelmed me. I felt him hesitate as he placed his mouth on my neck. Just before his teeth sank into my skin, I woke up and found myself lying in my bed.

Edward noticed I was awake and kissed my neck. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning. What time is it?" I asked searching for my alarm clock.

"Around 11:30."

"Wow, really?" I sat up and tried to run my hand through my hair, but it got stuck. I realized it must still have all the pins and hairspray in it from the night before.

"Can I have a quick human minute?"

"Of course." He said gesturing his hand to the door.

"Ok, I will be right back," I said as I gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed my bathroom bag and hobbled into the bathroom.

I was a mess, my hair was sticking up everywhere and my make up was smeared under my eyes. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then I hopped into the shower. As the hot water ran over me my dream popped into my head. I sorted through the parts that really happened and the dream. We did have a conversation about changing me, but it went the other way, he wouldn't do it, he refused, no matter how much I begged. I got out of the shower as the hot water died down and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green top, and quickly brushed through my hair.

I dropped my pajamas and towel in the hamper and went to my room to find Edward lying on my bed listening to the CD Phil gave me.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know I don't have anything planned. What would you like to do?"

Just then the phone rang and Charlie's voice came up the stairs. "Bella, it's for you."

"Coming," I called to Charlie, "I will be right back, don't leave." I said to Edward as I went down stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" came Jess's excited voice. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you last night? I saw you dancing with Edward and then you were gone, I didn't see you the rest of the night. And oh my gosh Bella, Edward in that tux, wow! You are so lucky!

"We went outside and talked for a while and then we left early."

"Ohhh… what did you do after you left?"

"Nothing, he just brought me home."

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in her voice, she was hoping for something more interesting.

"So, did you and Mike have fun?"

"Yes! It was amazing, we had a great time, I don't think it could have been any better." She continued on for another ten minutes telling me every important detail of her night. "Well I got to go, Mike is coming to get me, we are going to the movies. See you at school on Monday, Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

"So did you have fun last night Bells?" Charlie asked behind me.

"Yeah, I had a great time."

"So does that mean you actually danced?" He had a mocking grin on his face.

"Yeah dad." I smiled as I got into the fridge and got out the orange juice. I wanted to wrap this conversation as quickly as possible, I wanted to go back upstairs to see Edward.

"Well I think I am going to go upstairs and send mom an email."

"Ok, I've got to go into work, they called me about half an hour ago and need me to come in. You'll be fine here alone? I really hate not spending enough time with you."

"I'll be fine dad, we have been over this before, I am just like you. I don't mind being by myself, besides, I will probably see Edward later anyway.

"Alright then, bye, I probably won't be back till around eight tonight."

"See you then dad, bye."

As he went out the door I limped towards the stairs. Before I knew he was there, Edward had swept me up in his arms and was carrying me up the stairs.

"I could have made it up the stairs by myself," I said, with a fake look of annoyance on my face.

"Yes… but it would take you ten minutes," he teased as he sat down in the rocking chair with me on his lap.

"Yeah that's true," I sighed.

"So anyways, what are you ideas for the day?"

"Well, I suppose I should email my mom like I said I would. After that I'm sure we can find something to do.

"Ok," he replied simply.

"This is going to take awhile," I sighed as I clicked the connect button for the internet. "Maybe I will grab some breakfast while I wait."

"Ok," was all he said once again as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs into the kitchen. He sat me down on the kitchen floor, and held on to me a moment longer just to make sure I was stable.

I could feel his eyes follow me as I went around the kitchen making my bowl of cereal. I sat down next to him and ate my cereal silently, lost in my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked.

"Just about last night," I lied, though it wasn't a complete lie, I was thinking about last night… my dream last night. And of course he knew it was a lie, he always did.

"Bella, why do you always abbreviate what you are thinking? You know it drives me insane."

"Because it will upset you to know what I am really thinking about."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know…"

"It's nothing really, just a dream."

"What about?"

"Last night."

"Could you please tell me a bit more?"

"Fine, if you must know, I had a dream that you changed me at prom, while we were outside on the bench."

He frowned, just like I knew he would. "See, I told you that you wouldn't be happy about it."

"No, it's fine, I wish you would just tell me straight out what you are thinking, no matter what you think I will think about it, I would rather just know."

"Ok, I will promise to always tell you exactly what I am thinking about, on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You have to always tell me exactly what you are thinking as well. I should know what you are thinking, if you are going to know what I am thinking."

He hesitated for a moment. "Ok, that sounds fair enough."

"Alright then." I smiled and finished the rest of my cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY chapter 2 is here! I just want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have missed, I read through it but I just wanted to hurry up and post it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters even though it would be super nifty if I did, they all belong to the super talented Stephenie Meyer._

Ch.1 Review- Bella has dream Edward changes her and they make a promise to each other to always say what they are thinking.

Chapter 2

_Dear Mom,_

_I went to prom last night and it was amazing. I actually danced, without harming anyone, thanks to Edward. Everything here in Forks is going great. School is almost out, maybe I could come to see you sometime, or you could come up here, I miss you, I love you._

_Bella_

For the first time, my cheerful email to my mom wasn't a lie. Everything was great, and I didn't mind being in Forks.

"Ok, that should keep her happy," I said as I sent the message. "So what now? We have the rest of the day."

"Your choice."

"Well there are not a ton of things we can do while this thing is still on my leg," I said looking down at my cast. "I suppose we could just hang out here for the day and watch some movies or something."

"Sounds fine with me, shall we go downstairs then?"

"Yeah, lets go," and once again I was being carried down the stairs before I even knew what was happening.

Edward sat me upright on the couch and went over to the entertainment center to find a movie. "Anything in particular you would like to watch?"

"I am kind of in the mood for a comedy," I said as I propped my leg up on a stool.

"Ok, how about Interview with a Vampire? Not exactly the type of comedy you were thinking, but I have always found it amusing."

"Sounds good to me."

Edward put the movie in and came and sat next to me on the couch and intertwined his fingers with mine. As we watched the movie we made fun of all the vampire stereo-types. After we watched that, he put in another movie, I didn't make it very far into the movie before I fell asleep.

I woke up lying across Edwards lap, I knew I hadn't been asleep very long, the same movie was still playing. I stayed like that for the rest of the day, laying across Edward's lap and watching movies, until around 9oclock.

"I wonder where Charlie is, he said he was going to be here at 8, and it is almost 9, he usually calls if he is going to be this late. I guess I will just leave his dinner in the fridge for him."

The phone rang. "That must be him."

"Hello."

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad it's me," Who else? "I thought you were only supposed to be out till 8"

"Bella, there was an accident, and some of your friends were involved."

"What, who was involved, what happened!" Everything flooded out of my mouth at once.

"It was Mike and Jessica, they were on their way back from Port Angles and they were hit by another car on the passenger side." His voice was hardly a whisper now.

"Are they ok! Where are they?"

"They are in the hospital, the same one you were in when you fell. Is Edward there to bring you, or do you need me to come and get you?"

"Edward is here, he can bring me."

"Ok, are you alright Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad, see you later on tonight, Bye."

"Bye."

"What happened?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Mike and Jess got into a car accident, can you bring me to the hospital?"

"Of course, let's go."

We got into my truck and headed towards the hospital.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to come here again, until I got my cast off," I sighed as Edward helped me out of the truck.

"Well don't worry everything will be fine." He reassured me as we went through the doors of the hospital.

We went up to the receptionist's desk and asked where we could find them. Thankfully they shared a room, which would make things easier, less walking for me.

I asked Edward to wait in the hall while I went to see them, I didn't know how Mike felt about him, and I didn't want to torture him while he was in the hospital. I went in the room to find Mike awake and watching TV, and Jessica sleeping. Jessica looked terrible, she had her right arm wrapped up and there were bandages all over her. Mike looked a little better, he only had one bandage wrapped around a cut on his head.

"Hi," I said as cheerfully as possible. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, I didn't get hurt to badly, just this on my head," he pointed to his bandage. "I feel so awful for Jess though, she broke her arm and the whole right side of her body is bruised and cut up. The doctors said she is lucky to have only that though, if the car would have hit a few feet closer to the front of my car Jess probably wouldn't have made it."

"Well I am glad you are both ok. Charlie nearly scared me to death when he said you guys were in an accident."

"Yeah, we will both be fine thankfully."

"So, what happened exactly?"

"Well, me and Jess had just left from the movie theatre, and we were looking for somewhere to go and eat. We were at a stop light and it turned green and as we crossed the intersection, this lunatic comes through and hits us! It was crazy, he just completely ignored the red light and hit us, it almost seemed intentional until the cops spoke with guy. He was crazy, he didn't even remember getting into his car and driving it, all he could remember was driving straight at us and not being able to stop himself, like he was possessed or something. He didn't know why he did it. He kept apologizing until we were all taken to the hospital. I wonder what happened to him, if he is ok or not."

"Wow, that is really odd, I wonder what was wrong with him."

I seen Jess's eyes flutter and open finally. "Oh my gosh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I got up as quickly as possible to give her a hug.

"I feel alright, but I think that is thanks to the pain medicine." She smiled and returned my hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok, I about had a heart attack when Charlie told me you were in the hospital."

"Oh don't worry, we are fine, right Mike?"

"Yup."

I stayed with them for about another half an hour, and then Edward drove me home.

I watched Edward's profile on the way to my house, he was very tense, like the night he saved me in the ally.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It's nothing."

"Edward, you promised to tell me what you were thinking about."

"It's this accident, the symptoms the guy was describing about not being able to stop himself, like he was being possessed. This isn't the first time it has happened Bella, and there is only one person that I know of that could have done this, and if he is here, that isn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Once again… I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters even though it would be so cool if I did. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

OMG I love this chapter! My favorite so far.

Chapter 3

Edward paced across his room over and over again.We were at his house waiting for Carlisle to get home.

"Edward, please come sit down and tell me what is so wrong," I pleaded with him. He just ignored me and continued muttering to himself.

One moment he was at the window and the next he had left the room, Carlisle must be home, I thought to myself. I went down the stairs very slowly, attempting not to fall flat on my face. Two more weeks I kept saying to myself, and I can get this wretched thing off.

I finally made it down the stairs and saw Edward talking in a very fast whisper that was too faint for my ears, but I knew that everyone else in the room could hear him crystal clear. Carlisle looked at him with concern, he didn't even need to whisper for Edward to hear him. I looked across the huge living room and say Alice and Esme standing unusually still. I knew something was very wrong, it was much worse than "not good" as Edward had told me earlier that day.

I stood there waiting for them to finish, once they did Edward when and sat silently on the piano bench while Carlisle hurried up to his office.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Not now, Bella, first we need to get you out of here."

"But wh…," I didn't even finish my sentence before he threw me over his shoulder and brought me out to his car. He drove me home faster than usual. Once we were parked outside my house, he was out of his car and carrying me inside without saying a word.

"Bella, I need to go back home for a while, there are some things Carlisle and I need to figure out."

"But…"

"I will be back before you wake up in the morning, and I will explain everything to you then. I love you Bella, I will be back soon, I promise."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against mine, and he was gone before I could blink.

I slept horribly that night, I couldn't get Edward out of my head, I wasn't used to going to sleep by myself, and I didn't like it. When I woke up in the morning, Edward was there as he promised. I turned over in my bed to look at him.

"Good morning," I whispered to him.

"Good morning," he said with a grin.

"So are you going to explain to me about last night?"

"Not now, you need to get ready so we aren't late for school."

Ugh, school I had completely forgotten that it was Monday.

"Alright fine, give me a human minute," I said as I grabbed some clothes and went to get ready. I wondered if Mike would be at school, I knew Jess wouldn't be she would be in too much pain without all the medications being pumped into her. I got ready as fast as I possibly could, I desperately wanted to know what Edward already knew.

"Ok, I am all ready, let's go."

"Not so fast, you need to be fed first," he said as he brought me down to the kitchen. I ate my cereal my cereal with out protest and quickly washed my bowl.

"There, can we go now?" I asked irritably.

As soon as we were both in the car I asked him, "So what is going on?"

He didn't answer, "Edward, you promised."

He hesitated, "Remember how I told you I haven't always lived with Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Well, while I was away from him I met some others of our kind. They were so different from Carlisle it shocked me, but I was fascinated by them at the same time. I didn't really know how to drink with out attracting a lot of attention to myself, I was alone and very confused until I met Katherine and Lydia."

"Well what happened to you when you met them?" I asked desperate to know what was going on.

"Later. Right now we need to go to class."

I hadn't even realized we were at school. We got out of the car and headed towards building 3. "You are going to finish telling me at lunch, it is driving me crazy, I hope you know that."

"Be patient Bella," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to his own class.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Everyone around me was talking about the accident and prom, people kept asking me about Jess and Mike since neither of them showed up to school. I never answered though, I was lost in my thoughts, they had no clue that there was something bigger going on here than they realized, and I wanted to know what it was. Finally the bell rang for lunch. I left the Spanish class room so fast I ran into Edward outside the door.

"You should slow down, before you injure someone," he said as he grinned at me.

"So are you going to finish telling me about Katherine and Lydia?"

"Yes, as soon as we get you some food."

"So what happened?" We were now at our usual lunch table.

"Well as I said, I was lost and confused, until I met Katherine and Lydia. They took me in for that year I was away from Carlisle."

"How come you never told me about them before?" I interrupted.

"Bella, would you like to know what happened or not?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, please continue."

"Anyways, they took me in and showed me their way of life, the more "natural" way of life I suppose you could call it. We never stayed in one place for more than a week or two, there was too much of a risk of getting caught. I never really got to close to them, I didn't want to, they were terrible people, half the time they killed just for the fun of it, they enjoyed watching people in pain, especially Katherine. Katherine was sort of a leader to Lydia and I, she loved having people do whatever she wanted, and they usually would do what ever she wanted, that was her gift Bella she was very persuasive and could manipulate the mind.

After I had lived with them for about 10 months, Lydia started to feel guilt for what we were doing, and she started to plot her escape, she was going to leave Katherine and start a different life, not necessarily a "vegetarian" one, but at least a less cruel one, she didn't like hunting for the fun of it like Katherine did.

About a week before he planned escape her and Katherine got into a huge fight, they were arguing about where we should go next. Lydia wanted to continue south as we had planned, but Katherine wanted to change course and head west. Lydia pleaded with Katherine to continue south, because that was a very important part of her escape, if they went west she would not be able to leave us. Katherine on the other hand wanted to go westward to explore some territory she had never been to. Lydia continued to argue and Katherine didn't like it, she wasn't used to being challenged. She knew that she was no longer controlling Lydia, she had somehow become immune."

"Why didn't she have control over you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well she did, just not as much as she would over a normal person. Since I can read minds, I knew that she was evil, but yet I stayed, which was most likely her doing. She made me stay with her, but when I started listening to Lydia's mind and about her escape I realized how right she was and that I too, needed to leave. Anyways, back to their fight. It ended very badly. Katherine was so angry that she no longer had control over Lydia that she got rid of her. Of course I was there and saw everything, but Katherine just used her gift and I stayed with her for another couple of weeks until one night she went hunting by herself. She was gone for and unusually long time, which gave my mind time to clear up and realize that I needed to leave. So I left and went to find Carlisle for help and he took me back in."

"Well did you ever see her again?"

"Bella, will you please stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. So I lived with Carlisle and the family members that soon joined us until about 20 years ago. At the time we were living in a small town in northern Canada. We had lived there for about 3 years and Rosalie and Emmet had just gotten married again. Strange accidents started happening that could not be explained. Humans were killing each other and not even realizing it or knowing why they had done it. We had to leave, there were too many accidents for us to handle, to much open blood, and we didn't want to get figured out.

The night before we left Katherine showed up at our house looking for me. Carlisle told her where I was without a fight, he didn't know how to fight off her powers. She found me and we got into a huge fight, she wanted to get rid of me as she did Lydia, she didn't like people who could resist her, and who went against her. The fight was a mess and I hardly made it out alive.

That is when we decided to move to Alaska, we had found a group of "vegetarians" up there, and went to them to ask for help. They let us into their home without hesitation. One night a few years ago, Alice had a vision that Katherine was coming after us, she knew where we were. So we left, we didn't want to, we loved it in Alaska, but we couldn't stay there and risk harming are the family that had let us into their home. First we went back down through Canada and to the East to throw her off our trail and we swam completely around North America and came here. Now she has found us again, but I won't run from her again Bella, I can't leave you."

The final bell to be in class rang and I realized we were late for biology.

A huge thank you to all the people who have commented! I love you all! hugs


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well here is Chapter 4, I hope you like it. Thanks again to all the people who have commented I love you all hugs_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer._

Recap: It is a few days after prom. Jess and Mike were involved in a car crash. Edward's past is haunting him in the form of the evil Katherine who can control people, and Edward promises Bella that he won't run from Katherine again.

Chapter 4

As soon as we entered the biology classroom Edward went up to the teacher's desk and made up some excuse as I took my seat.

"What did you tell him?" I asked as Edward sat next to me.

"Just that you had to go get your book out of your truck."

"Edward," I asked quietly, "What are you going to do about Katherine?"

"That is not for you to worry about right now. Carlisle and I are working out a plan, everything will be fine," he gave me a beautiful reassuring smile.

I sat through the rest of biology worried about Edward. He wouldn't lie to me if something was wrong, but I couldn't help but worry. Katherine must be very strong if Edward ran from her before, he wouldn't run away from someone unless it was absolutely necessary, how could he be so calm about it? When the bell rang I sighed as I got up and walked to the gym with Edward. Gym was really boring, since I was wearing my cast I couldn't actually participate, I just sat and watched. It wasn't that bad actually, at least I wasn't harming myself or anyone else. I just sat there lost in my thoughts thinking about Edward and what could happen to him, I just couldn't stop worrying about him.

As soon as class ended I left as quickly as possible and went to meet Edward. As I ran out of the gym it wasn't Edward I found waiting for me, it was Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"He had to go home early, he asked me to give you this letter," she replied quickly handing me an envelope with my name written on it in Edward's beautiful script. "Come on, I will bring you home."

As soon as I was home I went up to room as fast as I could and opened Edward's letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am really sorry about this, it hurts me to say it, but I cannot see you for a while. It is for your own good. Katherine doesn't know about you, and I would like to keep it that way, I want you as safe as possible. I of course will have you watched, to make sure that nothing happens to you. I love you Bella, and I want you to be safe, please don't worry about me, I will be fine. Be very careful Bella, and do not trust any one that tries to get you to come see me, they could be under Katherine's control. Do not even trust me if I come to you any time before this Saturday. I won't be at school at all this upcoming week, don't worry. I need you to act as normally as possible, act like you never met me, don't even talk to anyone about me. I know it will be terribly hard for us to be apart for so long, but it is for the best, I just want you to be safe. Be careful Bella, I love you. I will see you this Saturday._

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

I didn't even know I was crying until a tear dropped onto the letter. A whole week without Edward. What would I do with myself? He was my entire life, every moment I spent away from him was like an eternity of hell, how could I last a day, let alone the rest of the week without him? I knew he was right of course it was for the best if I didn't get mixed up in this, I didn't want something to happen like the last time. I just sat there rereading the letter over and over again until I heard Charlie come into the house. I shoved the letter in my desk drawer and grabbed some homework out of my bag and started doing it, before Charlie came up to my room. Just as I made sure that there were no more tears in my eyes there was a knock on my door followed by Charlie's voice.

"Bella, you in there?"

"Yeah dad, come in," I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

"How are ya doin?"

"I'm fine, just doing some homework."

"Alright, well I am gonna make some fish for dinner, do you want some?"

"No, I'm not really hungry, thanks anyway."

"Ok, well just tell me if you change your mind."

"Alright."

As soon as he left I put my homework back in my bag and went and laid on my bed. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on homework. I just stayed there for hours staring at my ceiling until it was a reasonable time to go to bed. I got up and put some pajamas on and got under my blankets and attempted to sleep, but I couldn't. It wasn't the rain that kept me up like it used to, it was actually pretty quiet, but it was that Edward wasn't there. I wasn't used to going to sleep without him. I laid there awake until about 1:30 in the morning when I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

When I woke up, I didn't want to go to school, I just wanted to lay there for the entire day and do nothing, but it wouldn't be too safe, I needed to go about normally, like Edward told me to, so I went to get in the shower. When I went down stairs Charlie was thankfully still there.

"Hey dad, could you give me a ride to school today?"

"Sure Bells," he said looking up from the newspaper. "Where's Edward today?"

"Uh, he's sick," I quickly lied, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice.

"Oh, alright, just tell me when you are ready to go."

I went to the cupboard and got out some cereal and a bowl. I ate there in silence, not even tasting the cereal.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said as I got up and washed my cereal bowl.

On the way to school we didn't say a word to each other, which suited me just fine, that's what I loved about Charlie, he hardly ever pried into my life like my mom.

"I will be here when you get out, have a good day," Charlie said happily as I got out of the car.

"Thanks dad, see you later."

The day seemed to be dragging on for forever, each second seemed like an hour. All my close friends were gone. Jess and Mike were still in the hospital, and now Edward was gone. Maybe that was a good thing though, since Jess wasn't there she couldn't ask questions about Edward and I. I kept to myself for most of the day. During lunch I sat at my old table, with Angela, and the rest of the group, but I hardly said a word to them, I just told them I didn't feel well.

When the day finally ended I went to the front parking lot to find Charlie.

"How was school?" He asked, attempting to have a conversation with me.

"It was alright, kind of boring with everyone out of school."

"Oh. Well everyone will be back in school soon enough, don't worry about it Bells.

As soon as I was home I went into the kitchen to work on homework. I really needed to get caught up and I also needed to keep my mind busy. I worked on my trig homework for over two hours before I finished it, and I still had some questions unanswered. Finally after four hours of homework I put it away and ate dinner with Charlie. It was the usual quiet, but neither of us minded. After dinner I went to watch TV with him, I didn't really have anything else to do. Finally it was late enough to go to bed, I went up stairs to face another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: YAY Chapter 5! I am on a roll today, I wrote this entire chapter and I am going to go on with the next chapter. Well anyway, enjoy the story and thank you to all the people who have reviewed it, each review makes me smile. And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I read through it but I probably missed a couple. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, even though it would be fabulous if I did! They belong to the super talented Stephenie Meyer. _

_Review: After prom. Mike and Jess got in a strange car accident and Edward had to leave Bella for a week. _

_A/N: YAY Chapter 5! I am on a roll today, I wrote this entire chapter and I am going to go on with the next chapter. Well anyway, enjoy the story and thank you to all the people who have reviewed it, each review makes me smile. And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I read through it but I probably missed a couple. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, even though it would be fabulous if I did! They belong to the super talented Stephenie Meyer. _

_Review: After prom. Mike and Jess got in a strange car accident and Edward had to leave Bella for a week. _

Chapter 5

On Thursday Charlie brought me up to the hospital to see Jess and Mike. I really needed something to keep my mind off of Edward, besides I hadn't seen them since the day of the accident which seemed like an eternity in the past instead of just a few days.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" I asked as I entered their room.

"HI!" Jess said excitedly. "We're good, I am still on a few pain medications, but I get to go back to school Monday. And Mike has been fine, he just doesn't want to go back to school yet, he keeps telling the doctors that his head still hurts really bad."

"It does hurt!" Mike said.

"Yeah, sure." Jess rolled her eyes. "So how are things at school?"

"Well of course everyone is talking about the accident, but other than that, it is pretty much the same." I replied trying to sound normal, because everything was NOT pretty much the same…Edward was still gone.

"Oh, well yeah that figures, nothing ever happens here, a car accident is like huge in this town," Mike said, "They probably won't shut up about it for awhile."

"Oh get over it, you like the attention." Jess teased.

"Well actually, they really aren't talking about you guys, it is more about the strange person who hit you. He still has no idea what happened.

"Wow really?"

"Oh he is probably just faking it to get himself out of trouble, he almost killed Jess and doesn't want to go to jail." Mike replied.

We continued talking for awhile and then around 8 I decided I had better get home, and work on my homework that had been building up for that entire week. Teachers just had to pile it on with exams coming up in a few weeks. Plus I felt bad for Charlie who had been waiting patiently in the hall for about an hour and a half.

"Ok, well I have to go," I said as I got up.

"Ok, bye Bella! See you at school on Monday." Jess waved as I left.

"See ya later Bella."

"Bye guys." I said, and left the room. "Hey Dad, ready to go?"

"Hmm? Oh sure, lets go," he jerked out of a light sleep.

"Sorry it took so long, I wasn't expecting to be in there for an hour and a half."

"It's ok Bells, I'm just glad they are alright." He said and we left the hospital and headed home.

Finally Friday came, I was only a day away from seeing Edward. The day passed slower than the entire week combined, but finally I was home and it was late enough to go to bed. I took some cold pills to knock myself out, I wouldn't be able to sleep without them, I was too excited for the morning to come.

I woke up early the next morning, around 7. I opened my eyes and scanned my room instantly, searching for Edward, but he wasn't there. Disappointment flooded through me as I got up and got ready. I took a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black top. I went down stairs to get some breakfast and was surprised to see Charlie still home.

"Hey Dad," I said falsely happy as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning Bells, you're up early, got plans today?"

"I'm not really sure yet, I was going to call Edward and see if he feels better yet, and then maybe go over to see him."

"Oh, alright, well I am going down to see Billy, we are going to go fishing," he said as he got up from the table and put on his jacket.

"Ok, have fun Dad."

"See you tonight Bells, bye," he waved as he shut the door behind him.

I sat at the table and ate my cereal, listening for the slightest movement, even though I knew I would never actually hear Edward approaching. After I ate my cereal, I went into the living room to watch TV. I just stared at the television, not really watching it, just waiting for Edward to show up.

I don't know how much time passed, but finally there was a knock on the door. I tripped over the coffee table, and almost fell flat on my face as I jumped up from the couch. 'Just another week or so and then it is gone,' I thought to myself as I looked down at my cast. I opened the door and there stood my glorious angel, looking more wonderful than ever.

"EDWARD!" I gasped as I flew into his arms.

"Oh, Bella, I have missed you so much these last few days," he whispered as he held me in is cold arms.

"I missed you too, I didn't know what to do with myself without you, I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella," he replied as he sat on my couch and placed me lightly on his lap.

I just sat there in his arms for a few minutes, taking in his breath taking beauty. Until something hit me.

"So is Katherine gone now, is everything safe again?"

"Yes Katherine is gone, Emmet and I took care of her, but everything is not safe again." I looked up at him concerned. "As a matter of fact everything was never really safe, at least not for you, a flat surface is a danger to you Bella," he said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes very funny," I replied, relived that nothing was really wrong. "So how do I know that you are really you? How do I know you are not under Katherine's control?"

"I told you, Katherine didn't know about you, besides if I was under her control and she did know about you, you would probably be dead by now." I looked at him and a soft "Oh" escaped from my mouth. "Also, as I told you before, I can still read her thoughts, and I would know if she was going to control me to hurt you, and I would not let that happen Bella. I love you and I will not let anything harm you." He said and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too Edward."

"I know," he smiled down at me.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked. "We should do something, I haven't seen you in so long." A grin flashed onto Edward's face. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing, are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." My face dropped. "Don't worry Bella, I am not bringing you to anymore dances, it is just going to be a nice day, just the two of us."

"Ok," I replied, still a little uneasy about the whole surprise thing.

"Bella everything will be fine," he said as he kissed along my jaw.

"I know, it's just that your last surprise was prom, what next? Are you going to take me to actually play baseball with your family?"

"Don't be silly Bella, there isn't a storm today, we couldn't go and play if we wanted to," he grinned at me.

"Ok, well I guess I'm ready then." Without a word he swept me into his strong cold arms and carried me to his car.

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. I really like hearing from everyone, even if you didn't like it I would like to hear any tips you may have, thank you all!

Lots of love 3

Destinee


	6. Chapter 6

_Review: After prom. Mike and Jess got in a strange car accident and Edward had to leave Bella for a week. Katherine is now gone and Bella and Edward are back together. _

_Disclaimer: I am not the original author of Twilight as I have said in my last 5 chapters. Twilight and all of it's characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: This chapter doesn't really go anywhere, plot wise, but it is still a cute chapter in my opinion. The next chapter will be up fairly soon considering I'm on spring break and I cut chapter 6 short and started chapter 7 somewhere in it… yeah if that makes sense to you…I tend to write awkward sentences when I try to explain things, lol. Any way, I hope you enjoy, and I am going to shut up now so you can read the story. _

**Chapter 6**

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I asked Edward. We had just passed the Forks city limits sign.

"Be patient Bella, you will find out soon enough," he grinned at me.

"Fine," I sighed as I slouched into the seat.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything hurt you." He smiled and began to rub circles into the back of my hand.

"I know, I just haven't been fond of surprises lately."

"Well this one is good, I promise." He flashed a brilliant smile at me, and kissed the back of my hand.

I gave up after that, it was hopeless, Edward wasn't going to tell me until we got there, and I just had to accept it. After another 20 minutes of driving we came to a stop in front of a patch of forest.

"You can't expect me to go hiking! Not with this thing on my leg!" I was shocked and confused at the same time, surely Edward knew that I couldn't make it through the woods without breaking my other leg, and possibly my arms too. And I certainly didn't want to travel his way, I still didn't like it, even when I closed my eyes.

"Bella," Edward chuckled as he said my name. "I am not going to make you go hiking, and I won't let you harm yourself." He was now opening my door and taking me out of his Volvo.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"Bella, I don't need to hear your mind to know what you are thinking, sometimes it is just obvious."

"But not usually right?"

"Right. Now, there is quite a distance between here and our destination." I felt the color drain from my face. "Bella, is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Bella, just close your eyes, and it will all be over before you know it."

I sighed. "Ok fine," I squeezed my eyes shut and put my head to Edward's chest, and before I knew it Edward's voice was whispering in my ear.

"Ok Bella, we have stopped, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me. It was absolutely stunning. We were on top of a gently sloping hill with a beautiful lake at the bottom. The sun hit the water lightly causing it to sparkle beautifully, and then I looked at Edward. His skin was as I had seen it before in the meadow, it looked like a million diamonds were embedded into his skin, the lake I had just admired, failed in comparison to Edward.

"It's amazing," I finally breathed. "Where are we? The sun wasn't out when we left Forks." Either it had cleared up, or we had driven farther than I thought.

"We are just a few miles past Port Angles.

"So what are we doing here? Anything particular?"

"Well I thought we would start our day out on the water."

"You mean on a boat?" I had a faint note of panic in my voice, I had never really been fond of boats, I managed to fall out of Charlie's fishing boat more times than I could count when I was younger.

"Yes Bella, on a boat," Edward chuckled, "Don't worry it is perfectly safe, I promise."

"Well are there at least lifejackets on board? I won't be able to swim if I do fall in, not with this cast on."

"Silly Bella, do you honestly think I would let you fall in? Even if you did, I would have you out of the water before you were wet."

"Wel…" I trailed off, he was right, his reflexes were too fast to let me drown.

"That's what I thought," he grinned and started gliding down the hill with me in his arms. We reached the dock on the left side of the lake and tied to it was a brand new looking red speed boat. It was probably the fastest most expensive one they could find.

"Wow," I said as viewed the boat from front to back.

Edward gracefully stepped into the boat and tried to set me down on one of the seats, but I wouldn't let go of his neck, I was absolutely petrified.

"Bella, you are being silly, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Not for you! You don't need to breathe to live!."

"Bella, stop being absurd, I will not let you fall in the water." I still didn't let go of his neck. He sighed, "Fine." He sat and the drivers seat with me on his lap his arm firmly around my waist. The boat started with a gentle purr that I could hardly hear and we were gliding across the lake. The ride didn't seem all that bad with Edward holding onto me, it was actually pretty fun. We came to a stop in the middle of the lake and just stayed there taking in the sun and each other.

"So what else have you planned for the day?" I asked Edward, as I lied curled up in his lap.

"It's a surprise."

"At least give me a clue," I said looking straight into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I am taking you to lunch somewhere in Port Angles."

"Oh yes, that is a huge help. I am glad to know that I will get to eat today," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella, please just trust me when I say you will have a wonderful time today." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I said simply. Why was he able to do that to me! I hated it when he did that to get his way, yet I loved it at the same time.

We stayed out on the lake for another hour and then Edward decided it was time to head to our next stop of the day. We drove back through Port Angles and a soft gasp escaped my mouth when I realized where he had stopped. It was the same restaurant we had gone to the day he rescued me in the ally. Edward was already out of the car and heading to open up my door as I got my seatbelt off. He would have had my door open already if there weren't so many people around watching him. He led me through the doors of the restaurant with his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight.

"Welcome! Do you have a reservation?" The hostess said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it should be under Cullen, party of two."

"Ok, right this way," She led us through the restaurant to a booth in the back corner. He must have asked for a private table before hand, because there was only one other group of people semi-close to us in the crowded restaurant. It was more filled than it was the last time we had come here, tourist season had begun.

"Here's your table, your server will be with you in a few minutes." She said as we sat in the booth.

I picked up the menu and began scanning it, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until we entered the restaurant and I smelt all the delicious food. A waiter came to our table holding a pad of paper.

"Hi, I'm Sam and I will be your waiter, can I get you some drinks to start with?" I was so grateful for a male waiter, he wouldn't just stand there gawking at Edward like a female waitresses would.

"Bella?"

"Coke please."

"I'll have the same." Edward said looking up at the waiter with intense eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward after the waiter had left. "You looked at the waiter like he attacked you."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing Bella, don't worry about it."

"Edward, please tell me, you promised."

"I never should have agreed to this," he sighed, " The waiter was just having some annoying thoughts, that's all."

"About what?"

"You."

"Oh," I understood what he meant. Even though I would never go for anyone but Edward, it was still flattering.

The waiter came back carrying our two cokes. "Here are you drinks, are you ready to order?" He said looking directly at me, hardly acknowledging Edward.

"Yes, I will have the chicken alfredo please."

He turned his head reluctantly towards Edward, "And for you?"

"Nothing, thank you."

"Alright, your food will be here soon." He gave me one more quick glance and left. I was so shocked he had paid so much attention to me.

I gazed around the restaurant watching the various people.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Nothing really, I was just watching all the people around us, and realizing that none of them are as lucky as I am."

"That's not true Bella." His comment caught me off guard, I had actually told him what I was thinking. What did he mean it wasn't true. I looked at him puzzled. "I am just as lucky as you are Bella, even more actually."

"Here is your food Ms. is there anything else I can get for you?" I hadn't even noticed the waiter had come back, I was too lost in Edward's gaze, he completely took me out of the world around me.

I snapped out of the trance and looked at the waiter.

"Nothing else, thank you." Edward said before I could answer.

I began eating my chicken, it was amazing. Edward sat and watched me as I ate. When I was done eating Edward asked for the check and paid for the meal with a single bill, and asked for no change, just as he had done the last time we were there. Then we went back to his car and he drove through Port Angles, still refusing to tell me where we were going. He drove down a street that I hadn't been to and stopped in front of a store I didn't recognize until I gave it a second glance. It was a book store and a regular one too, not some freaky one like Jess had recommended.

A grin flashed onto my face, but disappeared just as quickly. "What's wrong?" Edward asked looking at me worried.

"I forgot all my money at home."

"Oh, don't worry about it Bella, I'm buying." He said as his smiled returned to his face.

"Ok, but I am paying you back when we get back to my house." I didn't want him to buy everything for me, I had money and what would be the point of having it if I couldn't spend it.

"Fine." He said as he helped me wobble into the bookstore.

_A/N: I have had a few questions about Katherine actually being gone, or controlling Edward. Alls I can say is she isn't controlling Edward right now, this is him, honestly I haven't decided whether or not she is coming back, you will all have to wait to see in the next few chapters, because if she does come back it will be by chapter 8 maybe 9. Anyway, thank you to all the peoples who have reviewed and added my story to favs and alerts! I love you all! 3 3 3 And to those of you who haven't reviewed, please do, I want to know what you think, and I would love to hear any help you have to offer. Ok yes I ramble to much. Bye for now._

Destinee


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Twilight even though it would so damn cool if I did, it and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 7**

The bookstore wasn't really all that big, but it was a bookstore, and it did have a pretty good selection of books for its size. Even with Edward there I couldn't help getting completely lost in the books and my own mind, I noticed nothing but the books and with Edward there, that was really saying something. I don't even know how much time we spent in the book store, 10 minutes, an hour, three hours? Time didn't matter. When I finally decided which books I wanted we went up to the counter and paid, and then Edward was half-carrying me out to his car again.

When I got into his car I looked at his clock and realized it was 8 in the evening, we had been in the book store for almost 4 hours.

"So where are we going next?" I asked as Edward slid into the car.

"Bella, I told you it is a surprise, will you please stop asking questions."

"How many more stops are there before we are done?"

"Just one."

"Oh." I know I sounded a little disappointed. It had been a wonderful day and I didn't want it to end.

"Don't be upset Bella, we don't have very much school left this year, and then we can spend almost every day of the summer together." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"He was right, we only had 3 weeks of school left. And then it was three months of bliss with him.

I then finally realized where we were going. We were headed back to the lake we had went to earlier, but I didn't bother telling Edward I knew, because it wasn't useful information, because I still didn't know what we were going to do. I sat there the rest of the ride trying to figure out what he could have planned.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He asked as he turned off the car.

"I'm just trying to figure out what we are doing here," I replied honestly. He just sighed as he got out of the car and swiftly opened my door. I decided that I wouldn't even bother asking anymore questions for the night, at least not about my surprises, as Edward scooped me out of the car and began running with me in his arms.

When we finally arrived at our destination and I finally opened my eyes, I knew exactly what we would be doing there. Edward had set up a picnic. There was a blanket laid across the ground about 10 feet away from the lake. There was a large picnic basket on one corner of the blanket there were dishes set up towards the middle of it.

"So what do you think?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Edward, it's wonderful!" I was absolutely thrilled, and I wasn't even quite sure why, it was just a picnic. Then it hit me, Edward and I could have spent as much time as we wanted just sitting there with each other, and we wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

He carried me down to the blanket and gently sat me down in front of the dishes and took his seat on the other side.

"I didn't really know exactly what you would want so I brought a few different things." He gestured towards the basket. "I brought some steak, potato salad, spaghetti," he continued listing off a few more items as he pulled them out of the basket. There was enough food there to last me a week. I decided to eat the steak with some coleslaw. It was amazing, the steak was cooked to perfection.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked Edward after I swallowed a bite of steak.

"Not exactly, I hired someone to help me make it."

"Well it is amazing!" I said enthusiastically as I put another piece of steak in my mouth. "So how come we didn't have lunch here instead of driving back and forth to Port Angeles?"

"Because when we were here earlier, it was in the middle of the day, look up Bella."

I didn't realize the sun had gone down. The lake was lit by the gorgeous full moon and all the stars surrounding it. The surprises just kept coming, getting more beautiful each time. "Wow" I finally breathed. I finished eating my food and put all my dishes into the basket. Then I laid down on the blanket with my head in Edward's lap and gazed at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward. He must have been surprised I asked him for once, because it took him a minute to answer.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He grinned down at me.

"You first."

"Ok, I was thinking that I don't deserve you, that I should just let you go. What are you thinking?"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, I would never leave even if you tried to let me go. And as for what I was thinking, I was just thinking about how wonderful this day was."

He smiled and laid down next to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I could have stayed there all night but sadly things just didn't turn out that way. Edward's phone rang.

"Hello," he said completely calm and peacefully still laying next to me.

"WHAT!" He was sitting straight up.

"He couldn't have been! I would have known! I was there Alice I saw him do it!" Edward was practically screaming into the phone. "Ok, I am on my way home. Come on Bella," he said as he hung up the phone. He stuffed everything into the picnic basket and flung me over his back and began to run faster than ever before, I didn't have time to even close my eyes before we were back to his car. We were back in front of my house in half an hour.

"Bella I can't explain now, but I have to go, I will be back tomorrow." He kissed me and drove into the night.

_A/N: Yeah ok the ending "and he drove into the night" is kind of cheesy and overly done, but I just couldn't help it lol. Also sorry for the length, it's very short, but I didn't want to start anything in the middle of the chapter. So who can guess what has happened! It isn't that hard to figure it out, lol. Also sorry for taking so long, things have been hectic around here any way, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Timeline_

_12pm Leave Bella's house._

_12:30-3:00 Boat_

_3:15-4:00 Lunch _

_4:05-8:00 Book Store_

_8:20-10:00 Dinner/Stars_

_She gets her cast off the week after Edward comes back._

_And I am having them get out of school in the last week of May._

_A/N: Ok, so as I was re-reading this I realized that the timeline I had already set up wouldn't really work the way I wanted it too, I originally had them starting the day earlier… even though it didn't actually say a time… so anyway… here is the timeline for when everything happens just to kind of give you a clue. And yeah the lunch and dinner times are kinda off… but that's just how it worked out lol. For those who have already read the whole thing before you read this chapter, I made Bella grab a breakfast bar on her way out the door. And the last two notes on the cast and school are more for my advantage than yours… I keep forgetting how long they have left, lol._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have been soo busy with getting everything ready for this summer, and all my projects and exams and what not for school, but now school is out and almost everything is set for my trip this summer ( I am going to work up in Mackinac Island, Mich. for the summer, yay!) Anyway I have some good news and some bad news good news is that the Twilight shirts haven been restocked at the twilight website and I ordered one yay! Hurry and get one, because they will probably go fast. Anyway and the bad news is that this is my last chapter for my story. I just don't have the time to wright right now, but there is more good news! I plan to continue with it once the summer is over with and I have time to write again. I love Twilight and I love writing about it, so I don't plan to stop for forever, just for a few months cuz I will be busy._

Chapter 8

I stood on my porch, to confused to even move. What had just happened? I thought to my self, but of course I knew it had something to do with Katherine. I turned around slowly and went in to the house. Charlie was home and sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey Bells, have a good time?"

"Yeah Dad, I think I am going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night." I started making my way up the stairs, when I finally got up the stairs I really was exhausted. I fell on my bed and fell asleep still in my clothes.

I was standing in the meadow alone. It was dark and quiet. Too dark and too quiet, the kind in movies right before someone gets killed. Nothing moved, not even the wind. I strained my ears listening hard for what I hoped wasn't really there, something that would hurt me. A twig snapped and the silence was broken for a brief moment, but then it went silent again. I continued to listen intently, waiting for another twig to snap, but it never happened.

"Hello Bella." An amused voice said behind me. I spun around to see who had said it, but I couldn't see through the thick layer or darkness.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing already that it was Katherine.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," she ignored me. "Edward is absolutely infatuated with you, so I thought I'd pop by and see what all the fuss is about."

I could feel her eyes on me, evaluating every inch of my body. Just because I couldn't see didn't mean she couldn't.

"I don't get it, I mean you do smell absolutely delicious, but why is he so drawn to you other than for food? You don't seem smarter than average, and you certainly aren't that pretty, especially compared to the vampires he has dated before."

She paused for a moment, the silence stung in my ears. She finally continues on. "You know, I could get rid of you so quickly, you wouldn't even know it was happening. But that's not really my style, I prefer to have a bit of fun with my prey, play a bit of cat an mouse."

I continued standing there, too scared to move. I heard my heart thumping in my head as I concentrated on finding out where she was.

"What's wrong Bella, can't see? I suppose that does give me an unfair advantage." She thrust a flashlight into my hands. I clicked it on and shined it where I thought her head was. I was right, I looked into her eyes.

I screamed sitting straight up in my bed.

"Bella are you ok!" Charlie came bursting into my room, still in his pjs.

I didn't answer.

"Bella..?"

"I..I'm fine Dad," I finally managed to spit out. "Just a nightmare, that's all."

He stood in the doorway for moment longer and finally said, "Alright Bells, go back to sleep, you have a doctor's appointment at 10 remember?"

I had an appointment to get my leg checked on. How did I forget about that?

"Kay, good night Dad."

"Good night Bells."

I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, it was four in the morning. Sleep was probably impossible, but I tried anyway. Every time I closed my eyes, Katherine's red, hate filled eyes stared back at me. Around 5:45 I finally rolled out of bed, unable to stay there any longer.

I got into the shower and let hot water surround and calm me. I got out and got dressed into a pair of black lounge and a dark green t-shirt. When I went downstairs Charlie was sitting at the table eating eggs and burnt bacon.

"Hey Bells, you're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore." I walked over to the cupboard and got out some cereal. "Hey Dad, can you bring me to my appointment today, something came up for Edward last night."

"Sure, I don't have to work today, I was just thinking of going out to visit Billy."

"Kay, thanks."

"No problem." He smiled and continued eating his burnt bacon.

Around 9:30 Charlie and I got into his car and headed to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room for 45 minutes before we finally got to go and see Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling today?

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. Edward asked me to tell you that he is sorry he couldn't be here."

"It's ok I understand."

"He knew you would." He smiled and began looking over his charts. "Well let's x-ray your leg and see how you are healing."

I had to lay under the cold, heavy x-ray cape for twenty minutes while they x-rayed my leg. Finally Carlisle came back in and removed the cape and I followed him back to the room we were in originally.

I sat down on the bed, the paper crinkling underneath me, while Carlisle looked over my x-rays. He hmm'd and ahh'd but I had no clue if it was good of bad. Then he turned around and looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"Well Bella, you have healed faster than anticipated, we can take the cast off today."

"Really!"

"Are you SURE she is completely healed?" Charlie interrupted my excitement.

"Dad! He's a doctor, don't you trust him?"

"Of course, its just that you are very accident-prone, and I don't want you to trip and re-brake you leg."

"Your Dad has sensible questions Bella." He turned to Charlie. "Bella will have to be extra careful in the next couple of weeks, but having the cast on another week won't really help her, just delay the healing time. She needs to get used to walking on it again."

"Oh, alright then, I was just making sure."

"It's perfectly understandable." Carlisle smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth. "Ok Bella, if you would please lay down on the bed and roll up your pant leg."

I rolled up my pant leg past the cast, and laid down on the crinkly paper.

"Now this won't hurt Bella, but it is very loud, so don't be alarmed."

"Alright." I was to excited to even care if it hurt, it was coming off!

Carlisle turned on the small cast saw and slowly started cutting up the cast. He was right, that thing was terribly noisy, but it didn't hurt either. Finally the noise stopped, and Carlisle gently pried the cast off my leg.

"Bella, would you please sit up now."

I did as he asked. I sat up and looked down at my leg. I was horror-struck, I'd forgotten that my leg hadn't been shaven in awhile. My leg looked like it belonged on Bigfoot. I felt my face flush. Carlisle just smiled and began rotating my ankle.

"Tell me if it hurts."

It didn't. Then he left my ankle alone and started moving my knee up and down, thankfully nothing hurt.

"Well everything seems to be fine. You are free to go. I just need you to go up to the front desk to make an appointment for next week."

"Ok, thanks Carlisle."

"You're welcome Bella. Have a good day."

As soon as we were home, I went upstairs and shaved my legs before anyone else had the chance to see them. Once I was done I called Jess to tell her the good news.

"Hello!" An excited voice answered the voice.

"Hey Jess."

"Oh HI Bella!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got my cast off my leg today!" It was surprisingly easy to be so happy, considering I had no clue where Edward was.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" She was her normal bubbly self. "I still have mine on for another three weeks." Her voice dropped a little.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, just hanging around the house I guess. Why?"

"Do you wanna go up to Port Angeles with me? We haven't had the chance to hang out in awhile."

"Sure, I need to get some new summer clothes anyway."

"Okay, I will be over in a few minutes."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

I spent the rest of the day in Port Angeles with Jessica. We had a lot of fun going to a bunch of different stores and trying on clothes we could never afford. Even though I had to help her into almost all the clothes. We even got some cute summer clothes for a decent price. It was nice to just hang out with her for awhile. When I got home that night Charlie was at the table eating some fish from our endless stock.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Bells. Did you have fun with Jess today?"

"Yeah, and I got some great deals on some summer clothes."

"Well that's good." You could tell he really didn't know where to go with this conversation. "Oh, and Edward called for you while you were gone."

"Did he? Okay, I will just call him back tomorrow." I lied knowing that Edward was probably up in my room waiting for me. "Well I am going to go upstairs and E-mail mom and tell her the good news, and then probably go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Bells."

I went upstairs to my room and sure enough, Edward was there, lying on my bed. His eyes closed, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Hello darling. I missed you." He said as I laid down next to him.

"Hi. I missed you too." I kissed him and put my head on his chest. "So what happened? Why did you have to go again?"

He sighed, he didn't want to go into it.

"Edward, just tell me, please."

"It was Katherine, she wasn't really dead. I thought Emmet had killed her, but apparently she had controlled him to just make it look that way. So I had to go and actually finish it. She is gone now Bella, you don't have to worry."

"Oh, okay." I didn't know what else to say about it so I changed the subject. "I got my cast off today." I said happily.

"I know, Carlisle told me. Now just be careful not to break the other leg." He smiled mockingly.

"I will try, but I'm not promising anything."

We laid there for a couple of hours until I finally fell asleep. The next couple of weeks flew by and before I knew it, it was the last day of school and everyone was saying their goodbyes for the summer. Of course we would all see each other over the summer, but it wouldn't be the same. I would probably be spending my entire summer at Edward's side, so I had no complaints, three months straight with Edward was just fine with me. The final bell rang and the classroom emptied faster than I could blink. Everyone went straight to the parking lot. Saying one last goodbye as they headed home. I said goodbye to Jess, Mike, and the rest of the people I sat with at lunch and then got into Edwards car, ready to start our summer of bliss together.

A/N: And so ends Forever, I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly did and keep an eye out for the sequel in a few months  Please comment and tell me what you think about my story and your opinion of me writing a sequel, because if there isn't much interest I may not do it, idk. Anyway have a great summer everyone, I will miss you all. HUGS

Destinee


End file.
